1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for fixing two objects, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for fixing a board on a base with a rotational mechanism and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of information technology, computer systems are playing an important role in modernizing many companies, which now are widely used in practically every industry. Due to the increase in data storage density, the improvement in clock speed, and the decrease in production costs, the manufacturing of portable computers has become a mainstream business in the computer industry. In general, the computer system includes a case for covering and protecting internal components. Sometimes a circuit board, such as a motherboard, is screwed to a boss of the case. However, because the circuit board is not screwed in equilibrium due to mechanical tolerance, the circuit board is not level so as to induce planar stress. It might cause local failure due to stress concentration, and electronic components on the circuit board break easily when an impact is applied to the circuit board. For example, tapped holes of the circuit board and chips disposed around positioning holes are broken easily. In addition, clamping the circuit board by screws spends assembly labor hours. Thus, design of a fixing mechanism capable of fixing the circuit board effectively is an important issue in the mechanical industry.